


Browan {kitchen scene} from season 3

by Taggedshowbrowan



Category: Tagged show - Fandom
Genre: Taggedseason3, hulurenewtagged, hulurenewtaggedseason4, tagged show, taggedseason1, taggedseason2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggedshowbrowan/pseuds/Taggedshowbrowan
Summary: *spoiler from season 3*This is like what may have happened if Rowan didn’t walk away from Brandon in the kitchen scene when Brandon and Rowan was alone and Brandon pulled Rowan closer and yea. So I hope you like it and I love y’all and we’ll see how this goes





	Browan {kitchen scene} from season 3

“I don’t want to”

I took Brandon’s hand which was on the kitchen counter and hold it. He hold my hand back.

“I don’t think I have a choice tho”

“You always have a choice Brandon” I said smiling a bit. I realised I shouldn’t be doing this for some reason so I tried to get off his grip

“Tell Trevor I’m going out..” I tried to walk away but he hold my hand a bit harder and pulled me closer with my hand 

“clearly I can’t stay here” I said moving my head left and right.

“What would happen if you did” Brandon said looking deeply into my eyes

I didn’t know what I was thinking. Why didn’t I just walk away? it shouldn’t be that hard. But it was...

He moved his head closer to me and then our lips touched. I took up my hand which wasn’t holding his hand up to his hair. I pulled him closer to me and I felt his hand move down to my hips. I took off my hand from his and placed it around his neck. He took his hand and placed it on the other side of my hip. We kissed deeper and deeper. 

He moved me closer and closer even if we couldn’t get more close. I did the same thing. I touched his soft brownish hair with my hand and my hand that was around his neck moved down to his shoulders. He was shirtless and that made it a bit awkward but I didn’t care and neither did he.

I didn’t know how long we kissed and our kisses got deeper and deeper. He started to move his tongue. One of his hands moved up to my chin and the other one was moving up under my shirt. 

He stopped moving his hand when it was almost beside my belly but a bit higher than my belly but it didn’t touch my bra. I moved away hair from his face with the hand that was in his hair. My hand that was on his shoulders moved back around his neck again and pulled him closer. He was soo in the kiss and I could feel how he didn’t want to stop. I didn’t either but I didn’t know why. I had to think. I need to stop.

I suddenly stopped kiss him. I pushed him in a soft way away. He smiled showing a little bit of his front teeth’s. I blushed and looked down

“I need to go out and get som..some air.” I said looking up and walk away fast. He didn’t even move he stood still and when I walked away he lost his grip of my hips. He placed his hand on the kitchen counter and took one of the beers that was for him and Trevor. 

With that I left the house and I didn’t even know where to go..

**Author's Note:**

> So if u got all the way here I wanna say thank you for looking at this fanfic. 
> 
> Comment down below if u want me to do specific scenes if they didn’t walk away from eachother or didn’t say that or did something else and I’ll fix it for ya. 
> 
> Love y’all and please if u want me to do something similar with another scene let me know bc I don’t know what to write abt😂❤️


End file.
